Legend's Wake
Legend's Wake is the first game in the Legend's Wake series and was developed by . It was made for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS systems. Revolving around a young Pikachu named Skyler, it tells the story nof his adventures to save the universe from the evil Dark master, Lord Gredhark. Story In a world of Pokémon... It is a peaceful day in Coastal Canal, a town that is a famous rest stop for traveling boats. Two Deliberd are putting up many posters around the quiet town. A young Pikachu named Skyler is working in his father's shop when one Deliberd puts a poster on the shop's front door. Skyler yells at the Deliberd for doing something like that without asking, causing the Deliberd to fly away in fear. Skyler sighs and decides to see what is on the poster. He looks and reads, "Any Pokémon in the Coatal Canal area that is 13 years of age and oler may enter... A tournament is being held in Castle Town... The prize for winning the tournament is a vist to Princess Kayla or Prince Herald." Skyler ears twitch in excitement. But then he says, "Oh, I get it. They're looking for someone who is strong enough to marry Prince Herald or Princess Kayla, depending on if the winner is a boy or a girl." He adds, "The winner gets to go on a date with the prince or the princess." He smiles a bright, wide grin then says, "I should enter! If anyone's worthy of going on a date with Princess Kayla, it's gotta be me! She's not much older than me, so it'll work out. Even if I don't win, I'l wait for the princess to kick her date in the head, then I'll enter the next tournament." He then makes plans to sneak off to Castle Town during the night. Gameplay This game contains both RPG elements as well as third-person combat. Like many RPG games, this game has an experience point system. Defeating enemies gain experience points (shortened as EXP. points in the game), and after gaining a certain number the character will level up. Leveling up increases the character's stats and will sometimes have the character learn a new technique. The battles take on real-time. Throughout the game, there are two allies to aid Skyler in his journeys. Scarlett the Mienfoo specializes in offense, while Klip the Dwebble specializes in defense and using items. These characters are playable in the Battle mode, but not in the Story mode. They can also et EXP. points and level up, but they do not learn any new moves upon leveling up. They can, however, learn new moves by TM (T'echnical '''M'achine). Skyler is the opposite; he can learn moves by leveling up can't learn moves via TM. But there are ways he can learn his four moves faster. Another feature to this game is the Planner. With it, the player can check the number of levels that have not been visited yet. The player can also create a checklist for various reasons. The Planner can also be decorated, and decoration items can be picked in levels or found in Boxes. Characters Heroes Villains Supporting Cast Items Levels Towns Towns are places where the player can rest, train, and buy items. Some story events happen in Towns as well. '''List of Towns: *Coast Canal *Castle Town (also a Land) Lands Lands are the main levels of game. Lots of story events happen in them. Before each Land is completed , the player must battle a boss or a boss group. Sometimes there is a boss or boss goup in the middle of a Land. Soundtrack The soundtrack for this game can be found here Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar